The Dichotomy of Snow
by The Slytherin Devoid
Summary: The story of Remus finally accepting his love for Tonks.also Tonks declaration of how Remus reminds her of snow. RL/NT


**AN: **

Hey everybody, here's a new one-shot I hope you'll all enjoy I don't usually write things as long or fluffy as this. There's usually some form of death or angst so I hope you like it and don't forget to review.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP IF I DID MY WORKS OF FICTION WOULDN'T BE ON FANFICTION NOW WOULD THEY.**

**THE DICHOTOMY OF SNOW**

Snow was a strange thing she decided as she slumped against an old wilting oak tree. Snow possessed the harsh power to kill without a moment's notice, cursing it's victims into hypothermia or just crushing them under the weight of an avalanche. Yet in all the disaster it caused it was still capable of an immense beauty. Snowflakes glistening in the sunlight as they fell for example or the joy it brought to the world as it was moulded or thrown. The dichotomy of snow she thought was truly wondrous and it even seemed to be able to draw her mind away from _Him._

He wondered down the strained stairs of the burrow and into its epi-centre, the kitchen. Where an older woman sat nursing her cup of tea, he pulled out a worn chair and joined the silence.

"You're hurting her, you know that" she spoke. He took a sip of his tea before meeting the woman's gaze.

"It doesn't matter now Molly, she's better off this way" he sighed.

"Better off, she's better off struggling to get up every morning, to get through the day to even morph. He sighed once more.

"Yes Molly she is, sooner or later she'll get over me and then things can go back to normal"

"Nobody just goes back to being normal after they've been in love, you included deny it if you like but I know the feelings mutual despite your damm insistence."

"It doesn't matter how I feel, I don't count in this, and I can't bear for her to be hurt because of me".

"You foolish man can't you see you're already hurting her by trying to push her away, just accept that you love her and let it be".

"It's because I love her so that I can't Molly" he strained "I love her too much to condemn her to a life with this" he gestured to himself, his shabby second hand robes and the many scars littering his body.

"Don't you think that's her decision?"

"No" he weekly said knowing he was losing the argument and nothing he could say would convince the witch otherwise.

"You might just end up killing her the way you're going"

He looked up in alarm; she raised a hand and pointed one rounded finger towards the window. His stare followed her finger until he saw in the snow filled garden, a young woman leaning against a tree, slowly becoming more and more enveloped in snow as it fell.

"She'll conduct hypothermia if you leave her out there any longer".

He quickly stood almost knocking over the old witch's tea and his own in the process, before stumbling out the front door.

The snow he trudged through was ankle deep already making him bitterly cold despite the short time he had been outside. He made his way to the tree and knelt down beside the young woman, never minding the fact that doing so would leave him with wet patches on his slacks.

She didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence as he knelt. Her eyes, a light grey looked oh so far away.

"Dora, Dora hey you have to come inside now, you must be freezing" he implored

"There are such things as warming charms Remus or did you happen to forget first year" she belittled him bitterly, he just smiled at her.

"I didn't forget, they just weren't in the fore-front of my mind when I saw you sitting alone enveloped in snow in the middle of winter". She turned to face him.

"So now you care what happens to me is that it, plus I happen to like the snow thank you very much" she said defensively.

Remus looked shocked at her statement

"Dora I've always cared about you"

"Is that so, why have you put me through so much Remus, when we both know how you feel."

"It doesn't matter Dora I won't condemn you but that doesn't mean I ever stopped caring."

There was a brief silence until she spoke.

"You know what Remus, You remind me of snow"

Remus looked slightly confused at her declaration, so she explained herself.

"Just like snow you can be so utterly devastating and painful, no Remus I'm not talking about your lycanthropy I'm talking about you the 28 day harmless man Remus. Yet just the same as snow you are breathtakingly beautiful and can bring joy to any person who crosses your path, even though you've caused me so much pain a part of me is still so happy your sitting beside me."

Remus brought his hand up to cup her warm heart shaped face.

"I never intended to cause you any pain Dora, I hope you know that."

"I do and yet you continue to, please Remus why can't you let us be." She pleaded whole heartily with him.

Inside Remus was breaking he loved her so much yet he didn't want to hurt her but in doing so he was hurting her more than he realised.

She looked up at him, tears brimmed her eyes; he could tell they were being desperately held back. He searched deep within them, into the pain he caused and into the love he saw there. She might be condemned for being with him but at least they'd be condemned together. He just couldn't bear to be the reason for anymore of her pain. Knowing she had won, he leant over, his hand still on her cheek and gently placed his lips upon her soft supple ones. The kiss was short and chaste , but perfect. He pulled back to see her smile and it warmed his heart.

"Whatever happens Remus we'll get through it together" she then leant over to kiss him once more.

"We should really get inside now, unless you want a frozen werewolf for a boyfriend" he said as he stood.

"Frozen or not I'm just glad you changed your mind". Remus just smiled as he helped her up. Together they walked back inside, there arms shielding each other from the cold.

The old woman in the kitchen couldn't help but smirk at the events she had watched through the window, why anybody thought they didn't deserve happiness was beyond her. She was just glad that they had indeed found it.

AN" Hoped you enjoyed it, now please review I live off reviews oh and sorry for the overuse of commas.


End file.
